lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1038
Report #1038 Skillset: Skill: Deafness Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: When a bard uses a music ability on someone they see the action line and the effect line. You play x at y. Y cries like a little girl. If the person is deaf they still see the action line just not the effect line. You play x at y. While it is possible to code off of the absence of a line to set something up, it is more complicated than to just make a simple trigger. I think a minor change would make things easier for young bards without affecting combat. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: When targeted abilities that are blocked by deafness are used on a deaf person include a line that the person can not hear you. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: To break up the wall of text the abilities that I believe will be affected by solution 1 are: MinorSecond, MajorSecond, MajorThird, Tritone, MinorSixth, MinorSeventh, MajorSeventh, DiscordantChord - and spec specific - LoralChord, Skysforzando, Convergence, Funebre, ChaosChord, ShotNote, BurningPower, DrunkenFool, Rave, IronChord, QueensLament, Threnody, ShadowChord, CrowCaw, Dirge, StarChord, PrincessFarewell, AvengingAngel, CrusaderCanto, Requiem, WildeChord, CairnLargo and Bardoon 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Player Comments: ---on 3/8 @ 15:58 writes: I support this solution. Deafness and the lack of messages related to it is a major hinderance for new bards getting into combat. ---on 3/9 @ 02:09 writes: Yeah sure. ---on 3/9 @ 03:23 writes: Hardly a "major hinderance," as it's pretty easy to tell. However, supported if we think the lowbie bards are having that big of an issue with pk. ---on 3/10 @ 06:47 writes: Tracking and managing deafness, effectively, is not easy. There is only a 1 second window between eating faeleaf and horehound. Throw in group combat, battle spam, lag, aeon, stun, blackout and things get complicated. I'm not saying it should be easy but there is no reason to over burden people without fancy systems. ---on 3/10 @ 13:49 writes: Supported. ---on 3/10 @ 20:00 writes: Supported. ---on 3/11 @ 13:38 writes: Support ---on 3/11 @ 22:21 writes: Supported. ---on 3/12 @ 20:18 writes: For reference, Fugue already gives a specific message when you are blocked by deafness: Synkarin cannot hear your harmonies. ---on 3/12 @ 20:21 writes: Also, supported! ---on 3/13 @ 00:17 writes: Thanks, updated. ---on 3/17 @ 06:16 writes: Go for it. ---on 3/21 @ 17:13 writes: I like the idea of having manses purchasable with essence. Perhaps some unique manse things that only demigods can get (but outside of the weight-shop, PLEASE. Too much in there is already way overpriced/overweighted). Perhaps some kind of thing that lets you skip the Aetherplex: You can get to your manse from a spot in the Havens as well. That'd make there be a reason besides marginally faster travel to go to the haven non-peaced area! ---on 3/21 @ 17:14 writes: Wrong report on that comment, sorry. ---on 3/22 @ 02:43 writes: I support this report. ---on 3/22 @ 22:07 writes: Sure, just a little more information. ---on 3/30 @ 11:00 writes: Supported